A Cursed Hero
by Mokomaiden
Summary: Link can't remember his past, and does not know that he has been cursed to live as a blood sucking demon.


I don't feel very well. There is emptiness in my mind that I know is supposed to be filled with something, but I don't know what, maybe memories. I just woke up in a field one day, drenched in blood that I guessed was mine, from the deep gash in my side. I have been wandering around this field in circles for a few hours now, trying to remember something, anything for that matter. Occasionally hiding from stray monsters.

I can't remember my name or where I live. I do, for some reason, have a feeling that I have something important I should be doing right now. I also know that I have a strange tattoo on my arm. It is a row of ten hearts, with one red one and the rest just outlines. I don't remember if I am skilled in magic or not, but I can sense that this tattoo is cursed with dark powers.

I'm so tired; all I want to do is sit down for a while. Maybe if I just sleep some memories will just work there way into my dreams and I'll remember something. Or maybe someone will find me.

"Well, any old patch of grass will do, so here should be fine," I said referring to the soft patch of grass I was currently standing on. The rock I lean against is cold and uncomfortable, so I remove my tunic to use it as a pillow. As I unfasten my belt I notice two small leather pouches that I have yet to check the contents of. It is actually quite surprising how much they hold considering their size. I pull out a huge spiked ball, a few bottles, multiple types of bombs, a bow along with a quiver of arrows, a pair of outrageously heavy boots, some type of metal grappling hook, a fishing rod, a weird scepter, a boomerang, a creepy hawk mask, a beautiful blue hilted sword, and a ton more.

"HOW THE HELL WAS I CARRING ALL OF THIS CRAP!" was all I could think as this stuff was cluttered around me. Ok now I'm sure there has to be _something _important I should be doing, like maybe I'm a merchant, or some kind of collector, or I could even be a warrior based on how many weapons I have. Hmm, I guess it's no use wondering about it now; I should just rest for a while. All that walking was making me tired.

…

OW. A sting in my lip woke me from my nap. I guess I bit myself in my sleep. I touch the wound gently, accidentally cutting my finger on my tooth. Weird. Teeth shouldn't be sharp enough to do that. I inspect further. My two front canines are razor sharp, making me look like vampire. Ok, now I'm worried. Normal people shouldn't have fangs. Well I shouldn't worry about it. "WATCH OUT! RUNNAWAY HORSE!" someone shouted. I forgot what I was just thinking about, as I was knocked over and trampled by a dark colored stallion. A man pulling a wagon ran towards me.

"I am so sorry, are ya hurt, kid. How can I make it up to you?" The burly man said. "The name's Al, but everyone just calls me Pops, so you can too if ya want." I was so happy to see some one! Maybe this man would take me with him. I don't even care where it is I just want to go so I am not alone anymore. "Hey kid, you okay? What's yer name?" I shrugged, not knowing how to answer since I didn't have a name. I, instead, pointed to myself then to the wagon, not finding it necessary to speak.

"You want a ride? Imma goin to Castle Town," I nodded. "K' kid, get in." I held up a finger, and grabbed my shirt and belt. Pops tied the horse to the wagon. "So where ya headed, Kid?" I shrugged again. "You don't talk much do ya?" I shrugged for the third time. "Have you ever been to Castle town?" This time I shook my head, even though I might have been there before but I couldn't remember. "It's a bustlin' place, with lotsa people and shops. I own an inn there. You can stay the night if ya want. I won't even charge ya if ya do some work for me."

Well, this will have to do for now. I will just stay with Pops for a while until I remember something.

* * *

Okay, i'm sorry for the crappy introduction chapter. I know it is short. I promise the next one will be way longer. Thanx for reading. Please rate and review. Teehee.

PS. I don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise or it's characters.


End file.
